Chaos' life story
by Chaos The Hedgehog
Summary: I know there has always been confusion about Chaos' past...but I think it's time to clear that up,and to do that,we have to start from the beginning,before his life took a turn for the worst..for those of you who don't know chaos..this is where to start


_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or any other sonic character of the series..the only characters that belong to me are Chaos,Nightshade,and Havoc,along with Bullet...Spark and sharp are owned by my friend

_**Child Chaos Saga**_

I know there has always been confusion about Chaos' past...but I think it's time to clear that up,and to do that,we have to start from the beginning,before his life took a turn for the worst,and he was all alone in the world.That is,before Spark,Sharp, And Flash found him anyway.Our story begins on a dark stormy night.

Chapter 1: If Only Tears Could Bring Him Back

"Station Square,11:50pm"

"A small Black Hedgehog, of about,5 and a half years old with Blue streaks in his quills,which are a short length is running through the alleys of Station Square"

Chaos:Darnit!I can't be late!"starts to tear up"I just can't!

"Chaos looks up ahead,and sees a small,rundown building,barely visible to the outside world"

Chaos:There!!"Speeds up and bursts inside"

"inside the rundown building"

"Chaos is walking along the dank,dusty corridors,looking through rooms,until he comes to a door at the end"

Chaos:this must be where that guy told me to meet him.

"Chaos opens the door and walks inside"

"inside,a Tall, dark, mysterious figure is standing in front of a chair,with a gun to a small,black hedgehog with 2 blue streaks on his outer most quills' head, who is about the same age as chaos"

???:ahhh..so good of you to come,little boy.I assume you brought the money?

Chaos:yes.."clenches his fists"

???:well,give it to me,or your brother dies!

Havoc:help me Chaos!!"Reaching out to Chaos"

Chaos:Havoc...thinking:I can't just give him this money...I can't."reaches for the money in his pocket,and takes it out"

Chaos:grrrr...No!"Chaos charges at the mysterious man"

???:Wrong choice"The mysterious man throws Havoc at Chaos,and shoots Havoc in the chest"

"Chaos falls back,and catches Havoc,lays him down,and holds his head up"

Chaos:Havoc!"Chaos feels something moist on his hand,He looks at his hand,and sees blood...Havocs blood"

Havoc:..ch..aos...

Chaos:hold on Havoc!

???:well,I may as well take my leave..."the mysterious man runs for the window nearby and crashes out of it"

Chaos:Just hold on Havoc!I'll save you yet!Chaos picks up Havoc and speeds off into the night

"Hospital,1 hour later"

"Aleena and Bullet,Chaos and Havocs parents,as well as Sonic and shadows,are talking with the doctor"

Doctor:I'm sorry your Highness.We've done all we could,but it doesn't look like Havoc's gonna pull through..

Aleena:oh God!!cries into Bullets chest

Bullet:Havoc..."hugs Aleena"

"inside Havocs room"

Chaos:Havoc.."starts to tear"

"Chaos is at Havocs side"

"Havoc struggles to look over at Chaos"

Havoc:Ch-Chaos...Please,don't be sad for me,really

Chaos:it was my fault Havoc!Mine!I decided to take the risk of charging at him!

Havoc:It's okay,I'm going to a better place now

Chaos:Havoc!I can't live without you!Your my brother!

Havoc:It's okay Chaos.I don't blame you for my death.

"Chaos is tearing up"

Havoc:..Brother...I want you to live life...Live life for the both of us.Live it,with no regret...That's my final request..

"Chaos nods,still in tears"

Havoc:..and brother?please,never blame yourself for my death...I'll...miss...youuuuuu..."Havoc closes his eyes,and the heart rate monitor flatlines"

Chaos:NOOOOOOOO!!!!"slumps over Havocs bed,in tears"

"elsewhere outside"

"An orange hedgehog and a purple one are walking along the street"

"Spark's ear twitches"

Sharp:did you hear that Sparky?"looking up at the hospital building"

Spark:yeah,I'd say,it's either some 5 and a half year old kid,mourning over his brother,who just died...Or the hospital vending machine just ran out of chips

Sharp:...I sure hope it's the last one...

"Spark and Sharp keeep walking"

"5 days later,after Havocs death"

"aleena and Bullet are in the Kitchen,fixing dinner"

Bullet:do you think Chaos will ever come out?

Aleena:He and Havoc were pretty closewipes away a tearI think this is something we should have suspected would happen.

Bullet:...poor kid..."looks down at the celery he's chopping"

"Chaos' room"

"Chaos is looking through many books,his rooms piled high with them"

Chaos:..no way!No way!I gotta tell Sonic!

"Chaos jumps up and dashes out with the book he was reading"

"elsewhere,some strange forest on the outskirts of a town"

"A white orb is floating along the forest path,seemingly looking for something,when suddenly,the form takes shape,the shape of Havoc"

Havoc:wha?looks aroundwhere am I?"looks at his body"I'm...a ghost?

"Havoc hears noises nearby"

"A white female Ghost Fox is sitting under a tree,looking up at the night sky"

Havoc:...another?

"The fox looks over,and Havoc ducks behind a tree"

???:you can come out.

"havoc walks out from behind the tree"

Havoc:Hi...

???:hi!What's your name?

Havoc:H-havoc"looks down"

???:Cool,I'm Jessica,so,how'd you end up here?

Havoc:I..don't know...one minute I died,and the next,I'm here.

Jessica:you,Died?but...how could you have...come on..we gotta go see the villiage elders"Grabs Havocs hand and leads him farther along the path"

Havoc:villiage wh-whoa!

"Jessica runs into the forest dragging Havoc"

End of Chapter 1

So.It looks as if Chaos has found it be a way to bring the deceased Havoc back from the dead?and who exactly is this Jessica,and Villiage elders?well,We'll find that out next time,I only hope Chaos realizes,that he may end up paying the ultimate price in trying to bring back the one most dear to him.

sorry if it's so messed up,if any of you could tell me where to find a good free word proccessor,that'd be great...and I'm probably gonna start doing this in a third person format where it comes out like you'd read in a book..again..sorry...R&R..please be gentle..I'm just starting..I'm probably gonna re-do this one too


End file.
